


kaneki punches donald trump in the dick

by hinamii



Category: Politics - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Beatboxing, Crack, God Bless America - Freeform, Hacking, M/M, Speeches, airporst, imma let you finish, incorect airplane use, kanye mention, not even good crack, renaissance memes, trash, violence against the media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well look where we are now back to your regularly scheduled shitposting</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaneki punches donald trump in the dick

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt even good bad this is just bad
> 
> if you like this??????feel free??????to read???????blossom???????the fic i put real actual effort into??????????????

kaneki sat on his couch with his head on the floor and his feet dangling in the air. yes he was doing it backwards but kaneki is 2young2care-yolo

hide entered the room smiling SMILING. "hKAneki bruh. bro. dude man homie buddy broski pal"

wha"t hide.," said kanekje. he was confused. why was hidde using all these heterosexual terms to refer to his boyrfind??

"i.....Hacked it" he said

"hacked what hon"

"the Tevelision dumbass." said hide. "i figured out how to get american tv with gjapanesre subtitles"

"BRUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" memed kaneki quietly

hide turned the tv on and said "what the frick frack diddly dack patty whack snick snack crack pack slack mack sausage smack quarterback crackerjack biofeedback thumbtack sidetrack tic tac" and !!!THEN the tv showed cnn??!!!!!!

"who the fuck is that angry red man" said hide

"isnt that that rich american douchebag. What the fuck is he doing on the news"

"What the fuck" agreed the sun

the gays sat there and watched the racist jellybean scream for fifteen minutes. and then just when they though t all was lost they read the subtitles at the end of the speeckh......

"AND THAT is WHY I WOULD be the GREATEST PRESIDENT that AMERICA has EVER KNOWN."

Kaneki was screaming hide was screaming Kaneki was screaming Hide was screaming kaneki was screaming hide was screaming kaneki was scr

"WHDY wOULd HE RUNNING FOR ETH PRESIDIDENT OF THE UNTIED STATES BRO??????????" they both screamed

"I DONT FCUCKCINGNDNCUKICIKNHG KNOW BRO" the y broth screamed back

kandeki 's white hair flowed dramatically in the breeze! he said, 'im gonna punch him hide"

"Kanki no'

""IM GOINR TO FUCKINnG PUCHN HIM HIDE"!!!!

his kagune was out he was so angry everything was breaking. the tentatatatatacles picked up the tv and threw it out the window

said hide. "fine motherfucker we are going to america!!!"

they hopped in the ghoulmobile and drove to the nearest airport. hide bought a plane ticket like a civilized human being but kneki tooka flying leap onto the next plane leaving for america and attached himself to the outside like a leech???

hide was uncomfortable the whole ride kaneki was attahed to the outside of his window, jaw unhinged like a python or whatever the hell kind of snake

"Kaneki whet the feck " beyonce'd Hide.

Kaneki could not respokd. His teeth were stuck in the aluminum.

"bruh-chan...........…"

they got to

merica town, amerida, usa and kaneski fell off the blane. hisbody was Ice Freezy Freeze so hide looked at hism and he melted immediately.

for plot reasons donald tump was ?miraculously giving a speech in That Very Airport and he was doing his same old bullshit speech shit

and knekia angered onto the stage!! he stole the mic. hide, aeeing his chance, started quoting the kanye imma let you finish thing

and kanekid said "okay so i don't know jack shit about america or politics or anyrhing all i know is that you cannot let this tomato ass motherfuckin bigot be president " . but he said everything in japensese so nobody could understand jack shit.

the crowd was confusion. Kaneki ttok advanctage and threw the mic into the crowd. it hit doug dimmadome owner of the dimmsdale dimmadome right in the CRANIUM.

hide began to beatbox

and then kankeni punched donalt trump in the DIKC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the media was crying. "escape plan' said kanekis said kaneki2.

hide Understands.

kaneek jumps on hides back and they nyoom to safety. thef jumped on a plane but accidentally went to FRANCS. find out what happens next next time on,..,,..........the ghoulstbusters

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say i was sorry but my mom didn't raise me to lie
> 
> if you like this??????feel free to???????read blossom???????the fic i put real actual effort into???????


End file.
